Special Scales Dragons
Special Scales dragons are extremely dangerous, being the extreme of their tribe, or can seem like an outcast. These include.. * Mutations for their scales, * Mutations for their abilities, like fire. * Hybrids who are afflicted with a mutation * Affected natural defenses, like venom. Just so its clear by the way, most are not real scales and are not actually in the series. Most of these are fanmade. Only actual ones are firescales, fire resistance scales ( aka what Clay has ), and flamesilk. ( I know people think chameleon is an example of color stay scales but that is just because he can’t sleep so nothing is wrong with his scales, it's because of his snout not his scales.) Do not think that any others are real. Also these are all free ideas to use, as they are ideas you could have already have and are again fanmade so even if they were said to be unfree or something it would be unfair and they could not do anything. So if someone tells you otherwise just ignore them. SkyWings Firescales Firescales are SkyWings that hatch with too much fire. Always have stunning blue eyes that look like they are burning from the inside. The egg seems to contain the heat as the nest doesn't melt from the heat and since normal dragons can pick up the egg with a Firescaled SkyWing inside. It has been discovered that a metal called tungsten does not melt when a firescales touches it, but because it is rare, not a lot of tungsten armor has been created. It is genetic, but usually takes a form in a SkyWing's DNA, and comes out as a mutation. (known dragons with this Peril.) Heatscales Often has blue eyes like firescales, generates heat like a sandwing from its scales but does not burn, often comes with breathing hotter fire. These dragons are sort of like a very incomplete firescales. Usually they are kept alive as they are on the slightly dangerous side but not enough to kill. Ashscales It has no fire at all, is much weaker, extremely susceptible to temperature changes, has almost no energy and usually dies within a week. Ash Scales are also significantly smaller but for some odd reason they can touch a Firescales safely, much like ash on a fire. Ashscales dragons however can't touch Frost Scales, as they would die instantly due to their sensitivity to heat. Incomplete Firescales Incomplete firescales have either splotches of firescales or large portions of firescales(i.e. arms, wings tail, head) and slight fire resistance. They usually have multiple burns over their body from their slip ups. Newborn twins are tested for incomplete firescales by splashing water onto both twins. If one of them has spots where the water evaporates on contact, it indicates their firescales areas. Some dragons wear white or black metal bands at the edges of their firescales spots to indicate where their "danger zones" are. Controllable firescales If part of a firescale bloodline this dragon can turn on and off their firescales making it safe for other dragons to touch it mostly this ability is used during battles Feathered Scales The dragon in question will have feathers instead of scales. Usually, the dragon in question will also have firescales for an unknown reason. (Chances of getting it are 1 in a 1000.) This can RARELY happen in other tribes, but it’s a 0.001 chance for every other tribe. Phoenix Feathers These dragons are in a way a feathered Scales,they are formed when a Feathered Scales egg (SkyWing) gets caught on fired.It will turn into a ash form of a egg. .48 hours later the egg will hatch with fully formed Phoenix Feathers. Most eggs that don't die will be killed because they are seen as Feathered Scales and most of the time they die from the mother thinking the egg was dead. Every time these dragons are about to die they catch fire suddenly and tend to scream in agony when on fire,from the ashes then arise as a newborn dragonet but retain the same memories. However they can still die from old age'. '''If they live long enough they die from old age they will die. As they can only burst into flames when they are about to die and dying from natural causes does not count. ('DO NOT MAKE A PHOENIX FEATHER SKYWING WITHOUT BLACKBERRY'S PERMISSION,Also do not remove this note)' Bloodscales Bloodscales can secrete blood form their scales and are normally purple. They are normally broken as an egg due turn it having a purple colored shell. They are normally very small, they can not breathe fire. Instead they shoot blood from their teeth. They have blue eyes. IceWings Frost Scales Frost Scales are the polar opposite of Firescales, . The egg seems to insulate the cold so that it feels like it is just like a normal IceWing egg. Frost Scales freeze whatever they touch and radiate a far worse chill than normal IceWings, even the saltiest, hottest water freezes in seconds when they touch it and doesn't thaw out even with heating for about a day. Their major weakness is heat, the desert can kill them during the day. . Snow Scales Snow Scales are much like Ashscales, sensitive to temperature, malnourished, almost no energy. Snow Scales however cannot touch Firescales and they can touch Frost Scales, despite the fact Frost Scales can freeze anything and anyone, except their twin Incomplete Frost Scales Like incomplete firescales, incomplete frost scales are dragons with patches of frost scales. The dragons that have this have a built up resistance to their own frost scales, but do have old frostbite scars from old mistakes. They also choose to wear metal bands indicating their "danger zones' ' and the spots are easier to see than incomplete firescales. Newborn twins are tested for incomplete frost scales by splashing water over the twins, and whichever twin has frozen patches on them have the scales. After the tests, they do need to carefully carve the ice off of the dragonet. Like regular frost scales, they cannot survive in the desert, but are more durable due to their incomplete scales. These dragons usually wear armor over their frostscale spots to protect them and others. As with incomplete firescales, single born dragonets can be incomplete frost scales as well. Mirror scales This happens in 1 of 50 IceWings, an IceWing will hatch with scales that reflect off of anything, almost like ice though it is not see-through. The dragon will live like this until death, as it scales blare white when near snow. It's almost like camouflage, yet it is very rare. The IceWing cannot breathe frostbreath, but it's scales are immune to it and fire, that's the only thing good. Controllable frost scales If part of a frostscale bloodline this dragon can turn on and off their frost scales making it safe for other dragons to touch it mostly this ability is used during battles Crystal scales When an IceWing is born with this condition, their spines, horns and claws become transparent and attain a crystal like luster. Their claws are said to be sharper and harder than diamonds but this statement cannot be proven as in the 5000 or so years after the Scorching, there was only one known crystal scale. His name was Frostshard. He was also an animus. Mistscales Mistscales are green colored with pink eyes. Their frostbreath is unable to harm anyone instead it is a light mist. They are broken as an egg due to it being green colored. They are larger then the average icewing. Flakescales Icewing Flakescales are rare. They can only happen when snow is falling from the sky, and snow is burrowing the egg. Even after this, it is very difficult for the egg to become a Flakescale dragon. The chances for getting this after completing the requirements are 1 in 1,000. Flakey Scales are not unheard of, but they are still very, very rare. When a dragonet gets Flakey Scales, their scales are more fragile. The poor dragon is also prone to melting to death. They are generally frowned upon, due to the fact that they are weak. Most Flakescales are killed for their beauty, sadly. ( explained in next section ) But do you know there are some good things to having Flakescales. Despite Flakescales seeming like a serious disadvantage, it can be good in some ways. Flakescales actually make your scales more pretty and detailed. However, this can cause the dragon to be killed because of the scale's prettiness and value. Flakescales also makes the dragon's scales shine brightly. If a Flakescale dragon uses light to their advantage, they can reflect light on something and momentarily blind the victim. ( like a Lightwing, but not as effective ) Light can also be used to catch prey more easily. RainWings Color-stay scales Or in other words, scales that cannot change color, when a dragonet hatches with the snout disability that causes this, it will make them only be able to sleep for a few minutes or for better/worse, only for a few seconds. This causes their scales to stay one color for all their lives. Venom scales Despite what the name suggests, their deformity is not mainly related to their scale color, but their venom. These dragons have scales that have venom flowing between them, and anyone who touches them will suffer a fate worse than having frost breath and fire shot down your Throat at the same time. These dragons normally die young. Their scales only change through one color set, in shades and lights of a specific color, such as purple. Venom Plate This ability grants a Rainwing to dry and harden venom that they can leak out of their scales, which forms black, practically indestructible armor. Invisible Scales always invisible. Cursescales All black scales with white wings and underbelly, that cause the dragonet to be cursed to have "strange" things happen to them. It works sort of like animus powers yet its not controlled. Like one minute you wake up with mind reading powers, and the next you accidentally cause a coconut to fall on a dragon and even kill a dragon by accident. These dragons are extremely rare and only happen when raised in a dark cave. These dragons are usually killed on sight as they are very dangerous and can't control them. CrystalScales A CrystalScales RainWing hatches from an egg which is formed like a crystal. They come out as a normal RainWIng at first, but after they age, they grow clusters of crystals on them. The crystal clusters come in all colors. They are beatuiful and shiny, and can be used to momentarily blind others when light occasianlly reflects off of the crystal clusters. They are really rare, and are usually killed when they reach adult age, so their crystals can be used for jewelery. Flamable vemon FLamable vemon happens when a rainwing is crossed with any tribe able to breath fire (except mudwings) their vemon is usually red or orange and causes fire or burns on living and unliving things. Slothscales Slothscales have gray fur with no scales. They have pure black eyes. They have no venom and are very small. They stay the size of a 3 year old dragonet their whole life after becoming that age. They are normally snuck to the nightwing kingdom tunnel while they are an egg. The egg is then abandoned there. SeaWings Water Scales Like the name suggests, these scales are as translucent and clear like water, and almost invisible, if you were to see one, you could see their HEART, intestines, and even their veins, it's hideous to see and they are killed almost immediately with fire since the scales will harden and actually kill them, if they survive, when they are adults their scales are like jelly and can reform quickly. Drowned scales Like the name suggests, these SeaWings are born with a terrible deformity, they don’t have gills, fins, or webbed talons. Usually, dragons like these can survive an ok life, but they, like most SeaWings, need to drink a lot of water, so many dragonets end up drowning. Wet Scales scales made of water. Glow Scales scales glow and can't be stopped and it is on its whole body. Dull Scales stripes don't glow. Incomplete Glow Scales stripes glow and can't be stopped. Nightglow if a seawing hatches like this their scales light up black and suck up light Starscales Star scales are black colored with the glowing stripe being either white or yellow. They always have starburst patterns on their wings. The eggs are fed to sharks most of the time due to the black coloration of the egg. SandWings Pogona Scales (a.k.a. Bearded Dragon Scales) This only affects SandWings, and they aren’t very dangerous to anyone. Their scales resemble the colors of a bearded dragon lizard, and they also have spikes of the said species. However, they have no barbed tail, rendering them useless besides their weak fire. Yet they do have an ability to collect water from their scales and store it for a drink later. Sadly, they are often killed because of their beauty, and their scales are turned into accessories or dragon goods. Bleached Scales It will come out with white/grey scales. The dragon will be more vulnerable to fire, making their scales instantly melt. Their scales are softer, but not as soft as Soft Scales. Bleached Scales aren't very common.. Sometimes, there will be splotches of normal SandWing scales mixed in with the Bleached Scales. Ink Talons In talon condition is where a dragon, in this case a SandWing since that's who these defects greatly affects, can have ink come out of their claws, although this can only happen if you set them in sand that has been dyed with ink, it can happen. They are killed for their talons. Poison scales Too much poison. Sandscales to little poison and they still have barbed tail but it just hurts them. Incomplete Poison scales in the middle again. Darkscales Darkscales make a sandwing be pitch black. Their eyes blend in with their scales. Normally the eggs are shattered (due to being a black coloration) their venom glands produce too much venom.,causing venom to be secreted from their tail. If they do survive to adulthood they are killed on sight. MudWings Blood Eggs MudWings that hatch out of blood red eggs cannot be burnt, even by a firescales dragon. They can heal quickly from burns without mud, but once in contact with mud, the dragon can immediately heal from burns, like the touch of a firescales. A living example of this dragon is Clay. Stonescales This horrible condition causes a MudWing, mainly the big wings, to be so heavy, the scales look like dry mud and nothing can ever make them the natural brown of a normal MudWing's. The big wings will be so heavy that they can barely move, and yet their scales are very durable, the poor dragons are left to starve to death. Mosscales As the name suggests, these MudWings have softer backs, with almost dirt produced from between the scales and secreted like sweat. From this, moss, vines, small stems, and on the rare occasions, fruit and flowers, will grow from the MudWing's back. These do not physically harm the MudWing, although they are very fragile and often exploited for their ease. If a MudWing is dehydrated or spends too much time away from sunlight, the plants will wilt as real ones do. Mud Scales scales made of mud. Drysdales can't touch mud. Incomplete Mud Scales in the middle. Brittlescales Scales are very dry and light colored. Although their scales are hard, they are quite brittle and can be punctured easily. They must stay away from mud and water at all costs, as it will turn their scales into mud and the scales will slide off. The few living Brittle Scales often don’t have scales near their mouth. Most Brittle Scales are killed young to put them out of their misery. NightWings Silver Scales This only affects NightWings and happens about every 1,000 years. This is when the dragon has silver scales only on the wings. The dragons around them have painful headaches so bad that these dragons are killed at a young age. They are very rarely kept alive. They are also killed for their scales and these trades are illegal. Moonscales Moon Scales are NightWings that were kept under moonlight for the whole time they were in their eggs. They are extremely rare, as an outside source would have to travel around the world while staying in the moonlight. Their scales are white and gray and if lucky to be born under a blood moon or blue moon they will have hints of red or blue in their scales. Lava Scales scales made of lava Black Scales scales all black. White Scales They think it's cursed and it's all white. Ink Scales scales are cold and drippy to touch.r Galaxy Scales Scales like Galaxies look like the dragons affected by them had several different shades of extra sparkly glitter thrown all over them. These dragons have a special relationship with galaxies, to the point where, if a galaxy is able to be seen, they will do an almost graceful dance as the galaxy moves across the night sky, often lasting all night. Galaxy Scales typically have red eyes, but can also have regular NightWing eye colors, as well. Neon Scales Neon scales appear when a nightwing is born under a new moon where some of the scales glow across their body, sort of like seawings, but they can't flash their scales because they are always glowing. The star scattered scales on their wings will always be glowing if they are a Neon Scales but those are the only set scales on the body that will glow, the rest of the scales on them will be random. Illusion Scales Looking at the dragon to closely causes the unfortunate dragon to start seeing hallucionations of any kind, these are often the extreme and rarer version of Neon Scales as they are born when the 3 moons are all new moons as they posess the same glowing scales as Neon Scales. Even when this happens it is still a 75% chance that the dragon will be just a Neon Scales. Warp Scales the scales of these dragons can Twist and Warp the physical world around them, making other dragons become horribly disfigured and causing the very ground to boil without heat Midnight Scales Their scales are a blueish black with white and yellow hints, along with giant white and grey circles that look like the moons on their body. SilkWings Silk Scales Too much silk. Empty Scales Too little silk. Incomplete Silk Scales in the middle Flamesilk Can make silk that is used in lamps, also can make regular silk, but usually they are captured and put in Queen Wasp's flame silk cavern prison. Rainbow Silk Can think about a color for their silk to be and their silk will be that color when it comes out. ('Give Credit to Blackberry if you create a Rainbow Silk)' Rainbow Flame Silk A Flamesilk that can change the color of the fire like a Rainbow Silks silk. ('Give Credit to Blackberry if you create a Rainbow Flame Silk)' Beetlescales usually grey, black, or green, have a protective case over their wings, blunt snouts, a pair of pinchers on the end of their thick tails, always striped, have glowing saliva that comes out of their tongue. Cryoslik The silkwing's wrists glow a cool blue instead of orange, and instead of fiery silk, it's a frosty silk that freezes anything organic that it touches. (Originally it could freeze everything, but I thought that seemed absurd.) The cryo silk emits a blue glow instead of an orange glow, yet has the same value of flame silk. HiveWings Stingscales The scales will sting other dragons if they're touched. Stinkscales The scales will have a horrible stench coming from them. leaf scales These are very rare, dragons who are born with leaf scales have poison spiked wrists and stingers with no poison. Bumble-scales Their scales are covered in a thin layer of fuzz, Their wings are shorter and rounder, Teeth/horns/claws are stubby and rounded. Very chibi-looking. LeafWings Ivy Scales The scales are made out of plants. Soilscapes The scales are brown instead of green scales and you can grow plants on them. Incomplete Ivy Scales The LeafWing will have Ivyscales on different parts of the body instead of all over it much like how incomplete firescales work for SkyWings. Thorn Scales Sharp to the touch; much rougher than the average smooth LeafWing scales. Seasonscales Depending on the season the wings and tail tip will change color here is a color guide: Light green with hints of pink-Spring Bright green with whirls of other ripe fruit colors-Summer Red,orange,or yellow sometimes hints of green -Autumn/fall Brown-Winter ('Give Credit to Blackberry if you create a Seasonscale LeafWing)' Flowerscales when a LeafWing has oddly colored scales (can only happen to Leafspeak dragons) and their leafspeak can only effect flowers. Beetlewings Venomsilk Since beetlewings are so alike to silkwings they clearly must have silk right.(unless they traded their venom for the silk). Anyways this mutation causes their venom to not come out through their teeth with it instead coming out as a fusion with the silk. The silk is black in color. Hybrids DawnScales/SunsetScales/SunriseScales (NightWing/Skywing) Their wings have the colors of sunsets/sunrises/dusk/dawn. This matched their eyes. They blend in better during this set time. Steam Scales (SeaWing-SkyWing) Steam Scales are very rare, as they only happen to 1 out of 10 SeaWing-SkyWing hybrids. When a steam scales dragon hatches, it looks much like a Drowned SeaWing, with some SkyWing elements. The dragon's gills and fins develop as it grows, and so does a thin layer of steam that's a result of the conflicting fire and water the dragon contains. These dragons can live an okay life, but they can die if they drink not enough or too much water-If they don't drink enough, their water can evaporate, and if they drink too much, their fire will be put out. Dry-Ice Scales A very rare 'scales' dragon, but only because of the two dragons needed. These dragons must have one parent who is a Firescales, and one Frost Scales. 1 out of 100 Icewing Skywing hybrids have this. When the two necessary dragons have an egg, there is a slightly high chance the scales dragon will occur. It will take half of each other's fire/ice, so either would be incomplete scales, or full Dry-Ice Scales. This creates a scale that is so cold that it burns, and it feels like it's made of dry ice. They can slide across lava for about one minute, and then it starts burning them. Pepperscales (Night-IceWings) The scales will be speckled white and black, making the scales have a peppered look to them. Freeze Scales ( Sandwing-Icewings ) While this rarely happens it is possible. About 1 in every 2000 eggs will have Freeze Scales and its rare enough a sandwing and a icewing get together as icewings are Quite stern and love order and frown upon poorer dragons and unclean ( Winter ), while sandwings are known to be quite the silly tribe ( Qibli ) and are usually thieves. They seem to do pretty well in the heat but mostly prefer the cold. But the most amazing thing is their favorite thing is to be outside when it's so cold it feels like your burning and the only thing they get from standing out there for hours is just a bit cold, basically they love it. Nobody has ever been able to measure if they can freeze as the Ice Kingdom can't even get that cold.. Frostvenom ( Icewings-Rainwings) Where when the hybrid shoots venom it freezes the scales around where it touched, while still melting the scales. These hybrids often are a white version of a rainwing but still can change colors. Scale Mutations for all tribes Soft Scales This condition can appear in any tribe, and it is genetic, much like fireproof scales. It is quite rare, and the odds of being born with it are 1 out of 10,000. This condition is self-explanatory, as it causes the scales to be soft and flexible. A dragon's scales become only as durable as scavenger skin and causes the dragon affected to have a disadvantage in combat. However, there is an upside: softer scales mean that the dragon is far more flexible and agile, and many born with soft scales become acrobats or performers. In IceWings, there have been reports of soft-scaled IceWings growing a coat of thick fur! Albinism Dragons that are albinos will have white scales and red eyes. Empty Wing Sockets Like the name suggests, where their underwing scales should be, there is nothing. They still have the outer rim for their wings, however it is rendered useless as they can’t fly without the wings inside. (Chances of getting it are 1 out of 5,000 Death Scales Only other Death Scales can touch Death Scales,if any other kind touches them they will get a illness with no cure.they are often killed when they are a egg due to having a dragon skull marking on their eggs.the illness will kill the dragons in 11 days.if they are ever kept alive they are often exiled and form camps in vacant areas of other kingdoms. ('DO NOT MAKE A Death Scales Dragon WITHOUT BLACKBERRY'S PERMISSION',Also do not remove this note')''' Fur-Scales scales with a thick layer of fur making it harder to actually hit the dragons unless you try to go deep. FoxScales Can happen in any tribe. The rarity of these guys is 0.5/1000... r a r e. They are like Fur Scales, but they are 100% covered in thick red/black/white fur. Their noses are more rounded and have black fur to resemble a Fox nose. Their tails are normally tipped with white or black fur, along with their big, fluffy ears. Scaleless A dragon born with no scales at all just their skin is their protection, they are very rare and tend to get cold easily without the extra protection. Ironically they seem to have a higher chance of hatching from icewings where they are usually killed instantly because if they don't they will freeze to death. They are very fast if they live though since they don't have any scales tugging them down. Usually they die fast as they are easily killed since scales are like armor.. Wingless Sort of like the empty wing sockets except they have no sockets for the wings. I can clearly tell that the empty wing sockets still has the wing shape but there are no muscles and no bones so it just flops down lifelessly. So instead This is literally just wingless __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Public Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress